A Lot Happens In 150 Years
by NYKIDDO
Summary: Edward moves back to Forks 150 years later to find that Bella and her 6-year-old daughter have been changed into vampires. What will he do? What will Bella do?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

It had been 150 years since Edward left me. Yes, I said 150 years. About seven years after he left my 6-year-old daughter, Alyssa, and me were changed into vampires by Victoria. I ended up finding a family (Justin, Hannah, Mindy, and Mark) of vampire, that are also "vegetarians" like Edward's family is. And now after 150 years I have to move back to Forks. It's the next place on our list.

"Bella lets go! Get ready," Justin yelled, Justin's my "brother."

"Bella, why don't you just meet us there?" Hannah yelled, Hannah is my "sister" and Justin's girlfriend.

"Yeah sounds great," I said.

"Bye Bella, bye Alyssa," They all yelled.

"Okay come on Ali let's go," I said. I named her after Alice, she may have left but I still loved her to death. I also named her somewhat after Edward. Her full name is Alice Elizabeth Swan.

Alyssa followed me out to my blue Camaro and I drove her to school. Then I headed to Fork's High School… This is going to be a long day.

_**5 months later**_

I was sitting in my Fifth period science class with Justin and Mindy, we're posing as juniors and Hannah and Mark are seniors. I was turned around in my seat facing their lab table behind me; I heard the classroom door open behind me.

"Looks like we have a new student," Mr. Morgan said. I didn't bother to look, I already new we had new student's in school. "Mr. Cullen you can sit next to Miss. Swan." I froze and spun around and saw Edward standing in the front of the room looking at the teacher as if he had a third head. "Bella raise your hand so Edward here knows where to sit." Edward's eyes started scanning the room rapidly and I slowly raised my head. His eyes locked on mine and he slowly came over and took the seat next to me.

EPOV

It had been 150 years since I left Bella. 150 years since I saw her beautiful smile and her beautiful eyes or heard her laugh. I don't know how I survived not having her with me, but some how I did. I'm not sure how I survived finding out that she was dead, but I did that as well. Now after all that time I need to go back to Forks; where she lived, where she died.

"Edward come on it wont be that bad," Alice said.

"Yes it will," I mumbled climbing into the back of her Porsche.

I got through almost the whole day and I only had three classes left to go. I walked into fifth period science and handed my schedule to the teacher. "Looks like we have a new student," he said, "Mr. Cullen you can sit next to Miss. Swan." My head snapped up and I looked at him. Okay this must be a coincidence either that or some kind of sick joke. "Bella could you raise your hand so Edward here knows where to sit." Okay I guess it's not, I started scanning the room rapidly trying to find her. Then in the back I saw a hand slowly start to go up. I looked at her face, her eyes where wide and she starred at me. It was Bella… My Bella… And she was alive.

**(A/N) PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

"Okay today we are going to be doing a lab," the teacher said. Oh that's just fricken fantastic. He gave us our instructions and told us to begin. I started to set up the lab when I felt something hit me in the head, I turn around and glared at Justin, "Pick up the note," he mouthed. I picked it up.

(_Justin, _**Bella)**

Are you going to be okay with this?

**I'll be fine.**

Edward and me were the first done with lab. "Bella," Edward said. I ignored him, "Bella please talk to me. I'm sorry."

"Yeah don-" Justin started to talk but I throw something at him.

"I told you I'll be fine," I growled at him. He glared at Edward then went back to him work.

"Bella please. I'm sorry. Just listen to me," Edward begged.

"I don't want to hear it," I said.

As soon as the bell rang I was out the door headed to the parking lot. I was about to climb in my car but someone grabbed my arm, stopping me. "Bella please," Edward said.

I think I would have been crying if I could, "Edward please let me go," I said.

"Not until you talk to me," he said.

"I need to get my daughter, now let me go," I said.

He froze and stared at me, "You have a daughter?" he said.

"Yes, now can you let me go?" I said. He let me go and I got in my car and sped down the road to Alyssa's school. I went into the front office and ran up to the desk.

"Hi, I'd like to check out Alyssa Swan," I said.

"Can I see your ID?" the lady asked. I took my ID out and placed it on the counter, she nodded pick up the phone beside her and called the class.

I got Alyssa in the car and when we got to the house the others were already there. I started packing things in boxes.

"Bella don't do this. Don't let him ruin your life," Hannah said.

"He already did," I said.

"Mommy don't make me leave so soon," Alyssa said.

I stopped and looked at her, "What?"

"I made friends. I don't like moving, don't make me so soon," she repeated.

I leaned against the wall sliding down it to sit on the floor. "Okay," I said, "We'll stay."

"Yay!" Ali said and jumped in my lap.

I laughed, "I think it was a good idea to name you after Alice."

….

The next day I got to school and I saw the Cullen's all standing together talking. Emmett saw me and pointed me out. Everyone looked, they looked kind of happy to see me. I gave them a small smile and walked over to my family.

"What was that? They don't disserve a smile!" Mark said.

"Oh shut up Mark. I can take care of myself," I said.

"Puff," he said. I rolled my eyes and headed to class.

At lunch I decided to sit outside in the commons area by myself, or well I thought I was by myself. Edward walked over to me and sat beside me.

"What do you want Edward?" I sighed.

"To talk," he said.

"Then talk," I said.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I left you," he said, "I did it to protect you. I thought me leaving would do that. I can see I was wrong. Bella I love you," he said.

I looked at him and I starred in his eyes for a really long time trying to see if he was lying. All I saw was that he spoke the truth. I saw love, truth, sorrow and much more there.

"I love you too," I whispered. He smiled and then leaned forward and kissed me. It was a long kiss and probably would have been longer but my phone rang. Edward groaned I smiled and looked my phone.

Forks Elementary School, flashing on the screen.

"Hello," I said answering the phone.

"Hello, it this Isabella Swan?"

"Yes it is."

"Miss. Swan I have your sister down here, she says she doesn't feel well and would like you to come get her. Are you able to do that?" We tell people that Alyssa is my sister, because really, I don't think it would believable for a seventeen-your-old to have a six-year-old daughter.

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute." I hung up the phone and looked at Edward, "I need to go get my daughter," I said.

"Can I come?" he asked.

I smiled, "Sure." I took out my phone again and sent a text.

_I need to go get Ali from school. She "doesn't feel well."_

EPOV

Bella led me to car, it was quiet for a while until I spoke, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she said.

I hesitated for a minute, "If you have a daughter how old are you really?"

She laughed, "You mean like my really age or how I was when I was changed?"

Her laugh was still just a beautiful, "Changed," I said.

"24," she relied.

I paused, "Can I ask you another question?"

She smiled, "Ask away we have about a 20 minute drive."

"How olds your daughter?" I asked.

"6," she said.

"And she's a vampire?"

She sighed, "Yes."

"How did you guys get changed?"

She was quiet for a minute, "Next question," she whispered.

I wondered why she wouldn't answer the question but I wasn't going to push her to do anything so I nodded, "Oh here's a good one, what's your daughters name?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Alyssa."

I smiled, "You named her after Alice?" She nodded. I thought it was very sweet for her to name her after her. Then I started to think, whose Alyssa father? "Bella?"

"Uhm?"

"Whose Alyssa's dad?" I asked.

She was quiet, "I said we had 20 minutes not 20 hours," she said. That made me want to know even more.

"Will you tell me later?" I asked. She nodded. We pulled up to the school and Bella went in to sigh out Alyssa while I waited in the car. Five minutes later she came out carrying a girl. _Man her daughter looks just like her, _I thought.

Bella opened the back down and put the girl in buckling her up. Then she got back in the drivers seat. "Alyssa. You remember when I told you about how I first found out about vampires?" Bella said.

"Yes, and then the guy who told you left. I remember, why?" Alyssa said. I froze and reached over for Bella's hand, she looked at me and smiled.

"This is Edward, the one who first told me. Edward this is my daughter Alyssa," Bella said.

I turned around and looked at her and smiled, "Hi."

She smiled back, "Hi."

We pulled up to a big house a couple minutes later, "Nice place," I said.

Bella laughed, "This looked like a shoe box compared to your house." I laughed and followed her inside.

It was quiet for a minute the Alyssa spoke, "Mommy?"

"Yeah?" Bella said as she rummaged through her bag.

"Am I evil?" Alyssa said.

Bella stopped and looked up, "Of course not Ali, why would think that?"

"Because some kids at school where saying that vampires are evil and bad and they kill people, but I've never kilt anyone," Alyssa said. I felt do bad to hear her say all this.

Bella got up and went over to her, "They don't understand sweetie," Bella said, "You're not bad or evil and none of this is your fault I wish I could take it away, but I can't." I was kind of mesmerized, as weird as that sound. Bella was so good with her daughter and I loved it. I also wanted to know who changed them so I can personally kill them.

"I know," Alyssa said. After a couple minutes she headed up the stairs, "I'm going to watch TV."

"Okay," Bella said. Then she walked back over by me.

I smiled at her, "She's just like you," I said.

She smiled back, "I know."

"You should come to my place," I said, "Everyone misses you."

"I miss them to," she said, "And I want Ali to meet them."

I smiled, "They'd like that too."

A couple hours later Bella's family came home. "Marco," Justin yelled through the house. Everyone laughed.

"Polo," I heard Alyssa say as she jumped on Justin.

Bella laughed and shook her head, "The sad thing is that's the closest friend she has to her age," Bella said. I laughed.

"Bella what's he doing here," Mark said.

"I told you, I can take care of myself," Bella said.

Mark rolled his eyes and walked away.

Bella groaned and looked at me, "Can we go to your house?"

I nodded, "Go get Ali."

REVIEW!! 


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

I got Alyssa and we left. We pulled down the road to the Cullen house and as soon as it came into view I heard Ali said, "WOW!" Edward and me laughed.

We went inside and I was looking around at the house, which used to practically be my home. "You okay Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking," I said.

He came up behind me and put his arms around my waist, "I'm so sorry I left you," he said.

I looked up at him and smiled, "It's okay. You're here now and that's all that matters to me," I said.

"I don't deserve you," he whispered, and then he leaned down and kissed me.

"HEY! DID I JUST HEAR THE NAME BELLA?!" I heard Emmett yell from upstairs. Edward and me pulled apart laughing. Emmett and the rest of the family ran down the stairs.

"Hey," I said with a smile.

"Hey sis!" Emmett said picking me up in one of his famous bear hugs, if I was human I probably would've suffocated.

"Hey Emmett," I said laughing. When he put me down I hugged Esme and Carlisle who said that they missed me and were happy to see me. I hugged Jasper who said the same.

Then I turned to Alice who looked like she would have been crying if she could, "Hey, Alice," I said with a smile.

She hugged me, "I can't believe your back," she said.

Then I turned to Rosalie and she, to my surprise, hugged me. "I'm glad to see you Bella," she said.

"Good to see you too," I said.

Then I turned back to my daughter, "Guys this is my daughter Alyssa," I said, "Alyssa this is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle."

They all hugged Alyssa and Alyssa looked really happy with them. Alice turned to me and smiled, "Alyssa?" She said.

I smiled back, "Yeah, I named her after you," I said, "I new you were gone but I wanted to make it like you were still here in a way." She came over and gave me another hug.

Alyssa looked up at me, "Mommy I thought you named me after someone else to?"

All the Cullen's looked at me, "I did," I said. Then I looked at Edward and smiled, "Alyssa Elizabeth Swan," I said.

He smiled, "You didn't have to do that," he said.

"Yes I did," I said.

We all went into the living room and Alyssa froze when she saw the piano, "Who plays the piano?" she asked.

"I do," Edward said with a smile.

"I love the piano," Alyssa said, "Uncle Justin bought me one for Christmas last year."

"Really?" Edward said, "Can I hear you play?" Alyssa nodded enthusiastically and walked over to the piano and began to play Claire De Lune. I smiled as I watch my daughter play. When she was finished she turned around and looked at me.

"That's mommy's favorite," she said.

Edward smiled, "I know," he said, "Hey, you want to hear a song I wrote for your mom?" Ali nodded; Edward went over to the piano and started to play my lullaby. If I was human I think I would've cried. I walked over and stood beside him as he played. Ali looked up at me.

"You use to hum this when I little," she said.

I smiled, "It was the only thing that made you go to sleep." I said.

Edward chuckled slightly, "Like mother like daughter," he said. I laughed. When Edward was done playing he stood up and kissed me, "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I replied.

…..

Later on we were all sitting in the living room. I was lying on the couch with my head in Edward's lap, Emmett and Rose were in the love seat, Alice and Jasper where sitting on the other couch, and Alyssa was in Alice's lap.

Alice was playing with Ali's hair, "This child definitely has your hair Bella," Alice said.

I laughed, "Just the color really."

"Yeah, mommy always use to tell me my hair was like my dads," Ali's said.

"Really?" Alice said, "Who's your dad?" I froze.

"Alice," Edward growled.

"I don't know. I've never met my dad?" Alyssa said.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie," Alice said.

"It's okay, I've always had my mommy and that's alright with me," Ali said. I smiled at that.

Alice took Alyssa's hair out of the hair tie it was in and her hair flowed down her back and you could now clearly see the bronze that run through it. Alice froze for a second, and I felt Edward freeze sort of to.

"Bella?" Alice said, "Whose Ali's dad?" This is going to take a lot of explaining.

**(A/N)** **Okay, since I know you can all probably tell where this is headed, I'd like to say that this was not my originally idea. I didn't even think of this until I was asked if this is what's going to happen. So I'd like to say thank you to Sophie Cullen6 for making me think of this **


	4. Chapter 4

Previously

_Alice took Alyssa's hair out of the hair tie it was in and her hair flowed down her back and you could now clearly see the bronze that run through it. Alice froze for a second, and I felt Edward freeze sort of to._

"_Bella?" Alice said, "Whose Ali's dad?" This is going to take a lot of explaining._

EPOV

Bella sat up on the couch and then looked at me, "Can I talk to you alone?" I nodded and led her outside.

She took a deep breath like she was going to start but then she stopped and looked at me, "I don't know where to begin," she said.

"The beginning," I said.

"It began right after you left," she said, "Well, technically before you left."

"That doesn't make any sense Bella," I said.

"Alyssa's your daughter," she said, I froze. Then I thought about it and I know that Bella and me did have sex once a couple weeks before I left, but is that really possible for me to be Alyssa father? "Edward, please say something," Bella whispered.

"So I have a daughter?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," she said. I sat down in the chair to think then about five minutes later I looked at Bella, who was now sitting next to me, "How did you get changed?"

She froze, "Can we talk about this later?" she asked.

"Why not now?" I asked, "Don't you think I disserve to know how my daughter and girlfriend got changed?"

She smiled slightly then took a deep breath, "Me and Alyssa where changed by Victoria," she said, "She was going to kill me as her way to get back at you, but when she got there and found out that you had left she decided to change me so that I'd have to live with the pain of you being gone for the rest of eternity."

I grew angry, "I swear I'll kill her," I said pulling Bella closer to me. She buried her face in my shirt and cried tearless sob's. We sat there in silence as I thought about how much I'd missed.

…..

A couple hours later me and Bella where laying in my room, Bella had Alyssa go lay down in the guest room and watch TV until they had to go home and get ready for school, we were both quiet until I spoke, "I want to know about Alyssa," I said.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Like what?" she asked.

"Everything," I said.

"Well you already know that she has your musical talents," she said and I laughed. "When she was a kid she always learned and grew faster then the other kids," she said, "It must have had something to do with how she was technically half a vampire. She skipped like two grades."

"Really?" I said stunned, she nodded, and I smiled, my kids a genius.

It was quiet for a couple more seconds, then Bella spoke, "She use to have your eyes," she said.

I looked down at her puzzled, "What do you mean?" I asked. How could she use to have my eyes? They're butterscotch now, just like any other vampire.

"Carlisle told me you had green eyes has a human," she said, "Before she was changed her eyes were green. The weird thing she was even born with green eyes." I smiled; I liked the sound of my daughter looking like me.

After another minute or two Bella got up and went to leave, "Where you going?" I asked.

She looked at me, "I'm going to go talk to Alyssa," she said, "She still doesn't know who here dad is." I froze then followed her out.

**REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Previously

_After another minute or two Bella got up and went to leave, "Where you going?" I asked._

She looked at me, "I'm going to go talk to Alyssa," she said, "She still doesn't know who here dad is." I froze then followed her out.

BPOV

I walked down the hall to the guest room Alyssa was in; I could hear Edward coming down the hall behind me. When I got to the door I stopped for a minute and took a deep breath and opened the door.

Alyssa looked at me as I opened the door, "Hi Mommy! Hi Edward!" she said. She bounced over to me and gave me a hug. I picked her up and walked over to the bed and sat her in my lap. I put out my hand and thought of the remote it came to me and I shut of the TV. I heard Edward gasp slightly so I looked at him and smiled.

"My power is I'm telekinetic," I explained.

"I'm a shield!" Ali said.

I laughed at her enthusiasm and so did Edward, "Yes you are," I said. It was quiet for a minute then I took another deep breath, "Ali, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay," she said.

"You know how you always use to ask me about your dad?" I asked.

"Yes, and you always said that you loved him a lot but he just didn't want you anymore," she said. I froze and glanced at Edward, he had a look of guilt on his face.

"Well," I said, "There was a miss understanding there, you see your dad left me to protect me."

"Well then who's my daddy?" she asked.

"Sweetie, Edward's your daddy," I said.

EPOV

Ali was quiet for a second. Like she was thinking about the Bella just said, "REALLY?!" Ali finally said.

Bella laughed, "Yes," she said. Alyssa jumped off of Bella's lap and jumped into my lap and through her little arms around my neck. It surprised me at first but then I smiled and hugged my daughter back. I looked over at Bella and she was leaning against the headboard of the bed smiling at us.

Ali pulled away and sat in my lap, "Can I call you Daddy now?" she asked.

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face, "Of course you can," I said.

**(A/N) I'm not sure how many chapters there will be after this but I know there won't be many more. **

**REVIEW!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

Life was great. I had Bella back and I also had a daughter, as surprising as that was to me. Bella didn't live with us or anything but I still got to see her and Ali, of course. They where here every day.

It was Saturday and Bella had gone shopping with Rose, Mindy, Hannah, and Alice, which they had obviously forced her to do. Emmett, Jasper, Mark, and Justin with hunting and I stayed at the house with Alyssa. I didn't mind at all, I loved spending time with my daughter.

I was sitting at the piano playing Bella's song and Ali was watching TV. All of a sudden she got up and sat on the bench beside me, "Daddy?" she said.

I smiled, still haven't gotten use to that, "Yes?" I said.

"Are you going to marry mommy?" she asked.

I stopped playing and looked at her, "How much did Uncle Emmett pay you to ask my that?" I said.

"He didn't," she said with a shrug, "I just want to know."

I picked her up and carried her over to the couch with me, "Do you want me to marry your mommy?" I asked, I was really curious, whether I married Bella or not I wanted her say first. She nodded, "Why?" I asked. It wasn't that I hadn't thought of marring Bella before, but I didn't think that anyone would approve or if she would even accept.

"Because I want to be a Cullen," she said.

I smiled, probably the biggest smile in the history of smiles, "You are a Cullen, Sweetie," I said.

"Yeah but mommy's not. Plus my last name isn't Cullen," she said.

"Not at school but to all of us it is," I said, "You are Alyssa Elizabeth Cullen."

She smiled, "Well mommy should be Isabella Marie Cullen," she said. I smiled, "See! You know you want to marry mommy."

I laughed, "Okay," I said, "Keep it a secret, okay?" She smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Now it's finally, I'm going to propose to Bella.

REVIEW!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

Damn I hate shopping. I was dragged out here to go shopping by Alice, Rose, Mindy, and Hannah. I was going to try and fight them off but I couldn't. Two of them? Maybe, but the four of them at once? Negative.

We had been shopping for three hours strait when out of nowhere Alice shrieked, I jumped, "What?!" we all said.

"Nothing," she said, "… I thought I saw something… Hey, lets go home now."

I starred at her, "You actually want to leave?" I asked, shocked.

"No," she said, "I just thought we'd go before you complain."

I shrugged, "Fine with me," I said.

When we got home Ali and Edward were sitting on the couch watching TV, it seemed like they didn't hear us come in. I smiled, I loved seeing the two of them together, and Edward was so good with her. I loved it.

I walked over and sat next to Ali, "Whatcha watching," I said. Ali jumped and looked at me.

"Mommy!" she said, and jumped in my lap. I laughed. Edward moved over to were she had been sitting and put his arm over my shoulders and kissed my cheek. All of a sudden a flash went off, I looked up and saw Rose.

"I couldn't help it!" she said, "That was really cute!" I laughed. Alice told Ali to come with her for a minute so Ali jumped off my lap and followed her up the stairs.

"Can we go to our meadow?" Edward asked randomly.

"Sure," I said. He grabbed my hand and led me out the door. He lifted me on his back once we got outside. I screamed, "You know I can run now, right?" I laughed.

"Yeah, but I want to carry you," he said with a smile. I smiled back and he took off for the meadow. When we got there he put me down gently on my feet. He starred into my eyes and then tucked a strand of stray hair behind my ear. "Your beautiful," he said, "Did you know that?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, okay," I said and tried to look away but he pulled my face back to look at him.

"Really, you are. You're kind, caring, spontaneous, beautiful, you make me feel whole when I'm with you, you make me feel alive. Bella, you light up my world, I can't be with out you in my life. That's why I need to ask you this," he said. Then he got down on one knee and took out a little box, I gasped, "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" he asked.

I froze for a second, "Of course I'll marry you," I said. He smiled and slipped the ring on my finger, and then he stood up and kissed me.

"I love you, Bella," he said.

"I love you too, Edward," I said.

…..

When we got home everyone was really happy to hear the news. Alice, being Alice, already new that she was my Maid of Honor. Hannah and Mindy understood so they really didn't argue. Then I looked at Justin he looked kind of mad.

I walked over to Justin, "Can I talk to you, outside?" I asked. He nodded and followed me outside.

When we got outside he turned and looked at me, "Why, Bella? He hurt you!" he said.

"I no that, Justin, but I love him," I said, "I'm going to marry him."

I starred at me for a couple minutes then sighed, "Alright," he said.

I smiled, "Can I ask you a favor?" I asked.

He nodded, "Sure. What do you need, Bells?" he asked.

"Umm…. Can you… Give me away at the wedding?" I asked.

He froze, "A-Are you serious?" he choked out.

I looked down, "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked," I said.

"No! Bella, I'm shocked," he said, "I'd be honored to give you away." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Wedding day

"Okay, Bella," Alice said, "Wait a couple minutes and then follow me." I nodded.

"You'll do fine, Bells," Justin whispered, "Relax." I smiled.

After Alice Justin and me walked down the isle. "Who's giving this woman to this man," Carlisle said, we asked Carlisle to be the priest.

"I do," Justin said with a proud smile then handed me over to Edward.

"Take care of my little sister," he said to Edward.

Edward smiled, "I promise," he said. Justin smiled back and took his seat.

Edward and me exchanged our vows, "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," Carlisle said.

"Finally," Edward mumbled. I smiled.

"You may…" Carlisle paused and smiled.

"Carlisle!" Edward whined like a little boy.

Everyone chuckled, "You may kiss the bride," Carlisle said. Edward leaned forward and kissed me. This is what life is supposed to be like.

(A/N) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!! YES, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT PLEASE STILL REVIEW!!!!

**THANK YOU!! LOVE YA!!!**

**NYKIDDO**


End file.
